Second Chance
by finchelforever274
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been dating since "New York". Will their second chance at love bring them closer together or further apart? And will an unexpected event complicate matters or make them better?
1. Senior Portrait

Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to jerk face Ryan Murphy. If I owned Glee, then Finn, Rachel and Kurt would not be leaving after this season.**

_Finn and Rachel have started dating again after "New York". Will their second chance at love bring them closer together or further apart? _

_Chapter 1-Senior Portrait _

"Just a little to the left, Miss Berry" the photographer signaled to Rachel. Today, she was getting her pictures done for her final year at William McKinley.

"That's it. Can you smile big for me?"

XXX

"Mom, is my football jersey ready?" Finn Hudson asked his mother.

"Here you are, all nice and clean for your senior portrait this afternoon" Carole Hummel replied as she handed her son his jersey.

"Thanks, Mom" and Finn raced out the door to meet his photographer for his photo.

XXX

"I think they turned out really good. My eyes really stand out in this one." Rachel Berry pointed at the photos that were spread out all across her dining room table.

"You look beautiful in every single one" Finn told her. "I love you." And he leaned in for a kiss from his girlfriend.

"I love you too" and she handed Finn his favorite picture, one of her standing under the stars holding a microphone.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, my shining star" he wrote on the back of the photograph.

"This one is for you" and Finn handed Rachel his senior portrait. He was standing under the bleachers in his football uniform down on one knee holding a football.

XXX

Finn's alarm clock buzzed 7am. It was way too early to be up, but today was the first day of his final year of high school.

He grabbed his jacket and backpack before grabbing a pop tart and heading out the door.

When he arrived at school, he noticed that Rachel wasn't near her locker. He tried calling her phone, but she didn't answer. This wasn't like Rachel to not answer the phone. She was so excited to be a senior this year, so he knew that she couldn't have overslept. Maybe his brother, Kurt would know where she was.

"Hey, bro, do you happen to know where Rachel is? She isn't by her locker and she didn't answer the phone this morning. I'm worried about her"

"Finn, I don't know where Rachel is, but I'm sure she's fine. Just go to class." And with that, Kurt left Finn standing in the hallway still curious as to where Rachel was.

Flashback

"_Are you sure you're ready for this?" Finn asked Rachel for the thousandth time._

"_Yes, I'm sure" Rachel replied before taking off her blouse._

"_I just don't want to hurt you."_

"_Finn, I'll be fine. Now take off your shirt." _

End of Flashback

"Finn? Finn?" Kurt nudged his brother. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there."

XXX

The clock flickered 3:30 and school was out. Rachel hadn't been at school all day and this was something she never did. Finn was really worried about her and decided to go visit her.

He arrived at her door and she answered it.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked him.

"I was just wondering why you weren't at school today?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I stayed home. I know that it very un-Rachel Berry-like, but I felt so sick. What's that?" she asked, pointing at a folder.

"Oh, this is just some of the homework that I got for you. So tell me, why haven't you felt well?"

Rachel signaled for Finn to sit on the bed. He walked closer to the bed and sat down.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when I told you I was ready to have sexual intercourse with you?"

Finn shook his head "yes."

"I'm late, Finn"

"Late for what?" Finn asked confused

"No, I mean I'm _late" _Rachel said again.

Finn just sat there sitting on the bed trying to soak in the news that he had just heard.

**AU: Cliffhanger! I will post another chapter tomorrow as it is summer vacation and there is nothing else to do. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Much love, Stephanie **


	2. Maybe Baby

Chapter 2-Maybe Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Cory, Chris and Lea are STAYING on for season 4! Best news ever. **

_Last time:_

"I'm late, Finn"

"Late for what?" Finn asked confused

"No, I mean I'm _late" _Rachel said again.

XXX

Finn was still sitting on the bed two hours after Rachel had told him that she was late.

"Finn, are you okay? You haven't said anything in a couple of hours."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Finn said absent-mindedly.

"Something tells me that you aren't okay. Can I get you some water?" Rachel asked him.

"Water would help. I am still trying to grasp what you just told me. How can you be sure that you're late?" Finn asked her.

"Well, you know how I keep a calendar of important dates like that? Well, according to this month, I was supposed to get my period around the seventeenth and it's now the thirtieth and I still haven't gotten it yet."

"Does this mean you're pregnant?" Finn wondered.

"Not necessarily. I need to take a pregnancy test just to make sure."

"I bet you're not pregnant because I used a condom that day." He reassured her.

"Finn, you do know that condoms only work like 97% of the time?"

"What?" Finn started to panic.

"Finn, come here. Relax; it's going to be okay. I am just going to go down to the drug store right now and get a few pregnancy tests. Would you like to go with me?"

"I'd like that" and with that, he grabbed his car keys and they headed to the nearest drug store.

XXX

"The pregnancy tests are over here." Rachel told Finn as they headed toward the feminine aisle.

"Rach, I am really uncomfortable buying these. Can't you just choose one and that'll be it?"

"I could do that, Finn, but I want to buy the most that will be the most accurate. Ah, here's one." And she picked up the pregnancy test and went to cashier.

The cashier looked at Rachel awkwardly as she thought Rachel was a little young to be buying a pregnancy test.

"Can we get out of here, Rach? This place is giving me the creeps." Finn asked.

"You're the one who insisted on coming. I'll be just a second." And she walked into the drug store's bathroom while Finn waited outside.

XXX

Moments later, Rachel came out of the bathroom with a sad look on her face.

"What is it, baby?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"It's p-p-positive." She stuttered.

"Damn, are you sure?" Finn wondered.

"Yep" Rachel told him and she walked out of the drug store leaving Finn stunned.

**Another cliffhanger. I am so sorry to do this, but I think it keeps for good writing, don't you think? Plus, I am on cloud nine today! Anyway, please review. Much love, Stephanie **


	3. Stand By Me

Chapter 3-Stand by Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Song Credits: **

"**(You're) Having My Baby"-Paul Anka**

"**Stand By Me"-Ben E. King **

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed or reviewed my story. You are all awesome. **

Last time:

"It's p-p-positive." She stuttered.

"Damn, are you sure?" Finn wondered.

"Yep" Rachel told him and she walked out of the drug store leaving Finn stunned.

XXX

"Rach, Rach" Finn had begun calling his girlfriend's name. She was now outside of the drug store with tears streaming down her face.

"Finn, I don't know if I can do this." She replied.

"Honey, you're going to do great. Even though we didn't plan this, we are going to have a baby! I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson" and with that, she leaned into kiss him.

XXX

"Finn, we need to tell our parents about this. I'm scared to tell my dads. I'm afraid they'll kick me out."

"If they do, then you'll just come live with me. We have to tell them, Rach."

Finn pulled into his parent's house and he and Rachel got out.

"Are you sure we have to tell them?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I think its better this way." And he grabbed her hand and walked inside to find Kurt, Burt and Carole sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Finn to join them.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had a bit of an emergency." He told them. He signaled to Rachel to join them at the dinner table.

"Finn, is there something going on?" Carole wondered.

"Yes, yes there is." Finn told her.

"Well, what is it?" Burt added.

"Okay, here it goes." And he got up from the table and began to sing:

_You're having my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me_

_You're having my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me_

_I can see it your face is glowing_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I'm happy knowing that you're having my baby_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you _

_Having my baby _

_You're a woman in love and I love_

_What's going through you _

_The need inside you_

_I see it showing _

_Oh, the seed inside you_

_Baby, can you feel it growing_

_Are you happy in knowing that you're having my baby?_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to you _

_Didn't have to keep it_

_Wouldn't put you through it _

_You could have swept it from your life_

_But you wouldn't do it_

_No_

_You wouldn't do it_

_And you're having my baby_

Burt, Carole and Kurt just sat at the dinner table dumbfounded. Did their son just tell them that Rachel is pregnant?

"Finn, is Rachel pregnant?" Carole asked.

Finn began to cry. "Yes, mom. I am so sorry. I used a condom, but I guess it didn't work."

"What are you going to do about this?" Burt wondered.

"I would like to keep it if Rachel wants to. This is different than with Quinn. For starters, it's actually my baby and secondly, I love Rachel more than anything in the world. This is proof of that love."

"Finn, you are so wonderful to me. I love you." And she gently gave him a kiss.

"Well, you know that you're going to tell me whether it's a girl or boy so then I can start decorating their room!" Kurt added.

Finn and Rachel just giggled.

"Finn, Rachel, we are disappointed that this happened, but we are going to support you regardless of what you decide to do with this baby." Carole reassured them.

"Thanks, Mom, you're the greatest" and with that, he hugged her and sat down to dinner with his family.

XXX

"Do I really have to tell my dads tonight?" Rachel whined as Finn drove closer to her house.

"Yes, babe, but remember, I'll be right there with you."

"You're the best." Rachel told him and before she knew it, he had pulled into her driveway and they walked together hand-in-hand.

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel yelled to her dads when she entered the house.

"What is it?" Hiram, her white father asked.

"Well, Finn and I have some news. You might want to sit down. This is pretty big."

"Ok" Hiram told her, looking a little shocked.

A few moments later, Leroy, her black father joined Hiram in the living room.

"Alright, please don't be mad at Finn or myself. I want you to know that we had no intention of this happening, but Dad, Daddy, I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Hiram asked. "Did you just say you're pregnant?"

"That's what I said. I am so sorry." Rachel began to cry.

"Sweetheart, we are not mad at you. We are a little disappointed in you, but we are going to support you every step of the way." Leroy told her.

"Really?" Rachel wondered.

"Yes. Rachie, you're our daughter and nothing like an unexpected pregnancy could ever make us stop loving you." And with that, Hiram and Leroy took Rachel into their arms and hugged her.

"That was easier than I thought. They were a lot calmer than I had hoped. Thanks for taking me here, Finn. Goodnight." And Rachel kissed him goodnight and drove off.

XXX

"Hi, class. Welcome back. I hope that you all had a wonderful summer." Mr. Schue told the class the next day.

Finn raised his hand.

"Yes, Finn?" Mr. Schue called on him.

"I've prepared a song for today. Do you mind if I sing it?"

"Be my guest." Mr. Schue told him.

"This is for my beautiful, Rachel. Baby, I know that we've had our fair share of struggles here lately, but nothing is scarier than becoming parents. I will be here for everything. I love you and I want to prove it to you."

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No, I won't be afraid, no, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand by me, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall _

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no, I won't shed a tear _

_Just as long as you stand by me, stand by me_

_And darlin' darlin' stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah_

_Whenever you're in trouble you won't stand by me, oh now now stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

_Darlin' darlin' stand by me-e, stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me_

"Thanks Finn, but I think we're a little curious about what you said before you sang. Is Rachel pregnant?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, Rachel and I, we're having a baby"

"That's wonderful you two. Congratulations." And the whole Glee club got up to congratulate Finn and Rachel, everyone that is, except Quinn.

**A/N: Well, there's the end of that chapter. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's kind of just a filler chapter I think. Anyway, still review! Much love, Stephanie **


	4. HappyGoLucky

Chapter 4-Happy-Go-Lucky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, subscribed or reviewed my story. You are all awesome. Without further ado, here is Chapter 4! **

"Come on, Finn, we're going to be late!" Rachel nudged Finn at 7am the next morning.

"Rach, can't I sleep a little longer?" Finn whined.

"No, don't you want to see how our little baby is doing?"

Today was Rachel's first doctor's appointment since finding out she was pregnant.

"Of course I do, but you do realize its 7am? It's way early to be up." Finn whined again.

"But Finn, come on! I really want you to be at the doctor's with me. Can you please get up?" Rachel asked him anxiously.

"Oh, alright" Finn said angrily and got up and headed to the bathroom.

XXX

"This is so exciting!" Rachel squealed as they entered the doctor's office. "Can you believe it, Finn? We're going to be parents!"

"I know, Rach. I am so excited. I love you." And he started kissing her passionately.

"Hey, hey, now, that's what got you here in the first place." Dr. Wu told them as he entered Rachel's examination room.

"Sorry, Dr. Wu, it's just that we're so excited about this." Rachel told him.

He looked up and noticed Finn. He remembered the time that Finn was there with Quinn.

"I reckon I remember you. Weren't you here a couple of years ago with a blonde girl?" Dr. Wu asked.

"Yes I was, but you see, that baby wasn't actually mine. My girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend and he was the actual father of her baby. She lied to me having me think that I was the father. This baby is actually mine." Finn told him.

"Wow, that's intense, but let's take a look see, shall we?"

Rachel nodded her head and lifted up her shirt.

"Well, Miss Berry, it appears that you are about eight weeks along. Right there is your baby." And he froze the sonogram machine on the fetus on the screen. Finn began to cry as he saw his child for the first time.

"Rachel, that's our baby. I made that." Finn said proudly.

"Yes, Finn, yes, yes you did, but I helped too, you know?" she reminded him.

"I love you" Finn told her and kissed her head.

XXX

"Kurt, oh my goodness, I saw the baby!" Finn squealed as he ran inside the halls of McKinley.

"That's awesome, Finn. When is she due?" Kurt wondered.

"April 26, right around Prom." He told him.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Kurt wondered.

"No, Kurt, she's only eight weeks along. I think we're going to find out at the next doctor's appointment."

"Does Rachel want to know? Does she want to keep it?" Kurt asked.

"Yes and yes" Finn told him.

"Cool" Kurt told him before racing off to class.

XXX

"I can't wait till our baby is born, although that does put a damper on my New York plans." Rachel told Finn as they left school together.

"I know, Rachel, I can't wait to see what she or he looks like. I have a feeling they are going to be immensely talented, but also freakishly tall."

Rachel just laughed.

"I just hope that it won't have my nose." Rachel laughed.

"I like your nose. It's what makes you Rachel." Finn reassured her.

"You do know that you're the best?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" Finn told her before opening the door to his truck.

"Finn?" Rachel asked once she was situated in Finn's truck.

"Yes, baby"

"Do you think that I am going to be a good mom?" Rachel wondered.

"Baby, of course I think you will. You are the strongest, gentlest person I know. Any kid who be lucky to have you as their mother."

"Thanks, Finn"

**A/N: Alright, I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I'm suffering from a case of writer's block. This is just a filler chapter anyway. If you have any ideas as to what else I should write about, tell me. Please review like always. Much love, Stephanie **


	5. I'm Not Going Anywhere

Chapter 5-I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story. You are all awesome! **

**Song Credit: **

"**I'm Already There"-Lonestar **

Two weeks later. Rachel is now 10 weeks pregnant.

Rachel stood at her locker staring at her baby's sonogram picture. Just then, Quinn came up to her and began to converse with her.

"What do you want, Fabray?" Rachel asked her.

"I just wanted to come over and see if you were doing okay." Quinn lied.

"Yeah right, Quinn, I've known you for years and you've never been one to come up and say hello. What do you really want?" Rachel asked.

"I actually came to see if you plan on keeping your baby" Quinn lied again.

"Yes, I do, not that it's any of your business." And Rachel walked away leaving Quinn angry in the hallway.

"Damn that Berry. I'm never going to get Finn back now."Quinn said to herself devilishly.

XXX

"Hudson, Hudson, are you okay?" Puck asked Finn later that day at football practice.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" Finn told him once again, being absent-mindedly.

"Are you sure, dude? You haven't been the same since the day you found out Rachel was pregnant."

"Yes, Puckerman, I'm fine!" Finn yelled before running off the field.

XXX

A few moments later, Finn arrived in the boys' locker room where he found Rachel sitting with tears in her eyes.

"Rach, I thought that I told you that you weren't allowed in here."

"I know, Finn, but I couldn't wait until after practice to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Finn wondered.

"Just that I love you" Rachel lied.

"Rach, what is really going on?" Finn asked.

"Alright, this morning when I was at my locker, Quinn came up to me and asked if I was keeping my baby."

"Hmm, that's odd. I wonder why she would want to know that"

"Finn, don't you get it? She is hoping that I'll give this baby up for adoption and that you'll dump me so that she can have you all to herself."

Finn went over to Rachel and sat down. He began to comfort her.

"Rachel, getting back together with Quinn was a huge mistake. I only did it because I thought that I could get over you that way, but as it turns out, being with her only made me realize what I missed by breaking up with you. I love you so much, Rachel Berry, it hurts. Quinn needs to realize that I love you and this baby. Whether you decide to keep this baby or not is not going to damper our relationship. I am going to love you until I die, okay? Finn reassured her.

Rachel, wiping her tears gave Finn the biggest smile she could muster. "I love you too, Finn" and she leaned into kiss him.

As Rachel left the locker room, she could hear Finn softly singing:

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there _

And with that, he left the locker room and continued on with football practice.

XXX

"Finn, are you eating chicken?" Rachel asked her boyfriend during lunch.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked her.

"No, but chicken has a really gross smell. It's making me nauseous."

"Rach, what am I supposed to do? You won't let me anything that I desire!" he barked at her.

"Don't get mad at me. These pregnancy hormones are making me go crazy!" Rachel barked back.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I am just really stressed out about being a father. Do you think that I am going to be a good father?" he wondered.

"Finn, you are going to the best father any child could want. And I really hope this baby is a boy." She chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Finn asked.

"Because if it's a girl, you are going to be all parental on her and will own a gun and a shovel."

Finn just laughed.

"Nah, I won't have a gun because no daughter of mine will be dating until she is at least 35" he replied back.

"Really now?" Rachel wondered.

"Nah, I'm just teasing. 40."

Rachel just laughed again.

"I can't wait until we find out whether it is a boy or a girl, but I have a feeling that it's a girl." Rachel told him.

"Really? Because I've been thinking that I want a daughter too. Ever since all that drama with Quinn went down, I really wanted a daughter."

"That's sweet, Finn. We get to find out at our next doctor's appointment! Rachel exclaimed.

"When is the next doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Tomorrow" she smiled before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Gosh, I love that girl" Finn thought to himself before enjoying the rest of his chicken sandwich.

**A/N: There's chapter 5. In the next chapter, Rachel and Finn will learn the gender of their baby, but a surprise is in store for them. What do you think it is? Please review. Much love, Stephanie **


	6. Your Everything

Chapter 6-You're Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Song Credit: "Your Everything"-Keith Urban **

"Rachel? Rachel? Are you there?" Finn nudged his girlfriend on the way to the doctor's office.

"Yeah, I'm here, Finn. I was just dreaming"

"What about?" Finn asked.

"What our baby will look like."

"I'm sure the baby will look just like you. I thought we had this discussion before."

"We did. I am just so anxious to meet this little person that you and I created."

"Me too" Finn told her as he pulled into the doctor's office.

"Are you ready? Let's go meet our baby" Finn told her as he grabbed her hand and they walked inside.

XXX

"Rachel Berry?" the receptionist shouted at the crowded room of people.

"That's me" Rachel told her and she got up from her chair and she and Finn walked into the examination room.

"Alright, the doctor will be right with you." The receptionist told the two teenagers and she left the room.

"Rach, what if there is something wrong with the baby? What if it has two heads or something?"

"Finn, would you calm down. I have been doing everything the doctor told me to do. I am sure that the baby will be just fine."

Just then, Dr. Wu entered the room.

"So we meet again. How are we feeling today, Miss Berry?"

"Really nauseous and scared." She replied.

"You have nothing to worry about. Let's take a look see." Dr. Wu instructed and Rachel lifted up her shirt so that he could begin the examination.

"Ah, yes, there it is." Dr. Wu said before stopping on the fetus. "Wait a minute"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just see two fetuses is all." Dr. Wu explained.

Rachel and Finn looked at each other dumbfounded by the news that they had just heard.

"Two fetuses? You mean like twins?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, exactly like twins. Would you like to know the genders?"

Rachel nodded and Dr. Wu proceeded.

"It looks like baby A is a girl and baby B is another girl. Congratulations."

Tears began to fall from Finn's eyes as now his dream of having a daughter was coming true. He was going to be the father of the two most beautiful girls in the world.

"Mr. Hudson, are you okay?" Dr. Wu wondered as he handed Finn a tissue.

"Yes, it's just that I've wanted a daughter for so long and I now I'm getting two! How did I get so lucky?"

"You're just that lucky I guess" and with that, Dr. Wu left the room.

"Rach, twins? I wasn't sure if I could take care of one baby, let alone two!" Finn shrieked.

"Babe, it's going to be okay" Rachel reassured him.

"You're the best, you know that?" Finn asked her.

"I know"

XXX

Finn and Rachel are sitting in Glee practice with the rest of the group waiting for Mr. Schue to walk in.

"Rach, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted at the doctor's office today. I guess it just shocked me."

"It shocked me too, but Finn, we're going to be in this together. When our daughters are born, we are going to be a family."

"I love you" Finn told her and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I love you too" Rachel told him back.

"Sorry, I'm late" Mr. Schue apologized to his class.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, is it okay if I go first today. I've prepared a song." Finn wondered.

"Sure, Finn"

And Finn got up and headed to the front of the classroom.

"This song is for my girlfriend, Rachel. I wanted to sing this to her to tell her just how much I love her and our new baby."

_The first time I looked in your eyes I knew_

_That I would do anything for you_

_The first time you touched my face I felt_

_What I never felt with anyone else_

_I wanna give back what you've given to me_

_And I wanna witness all of your dreams_

_Now that you've shown me who I really am_

_I wanna be more than just your man_

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sail_

_Be the hand that lifts your veil_

_Be the moon that moves your tide_

_The sun coming up in your eyes_

_Be the wheel that never rusts_

_Be the sparks that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more_

_I wanna be your everything _

_When you wake up_

_I'll be the first thing you see_

_And when it gets dark_

_You can reach out to me_

_I'll cherish your words_

_And I'll finish your thoughts_

_And I'll be your compass baby_

_When you get lost_

_I wanna be the wind that fills your sail_

_Be the hand that lifts your veil_

_Be the moon that fills your tide_

_The sun coming up in your eyes_

_Be the wheel that never rusts_

_Be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more_

_I wanna be your everything_

_I'll be the wind that never rusts_

_Be the spark that lights you up_

_All that you've been dreaming of and more_

_So much more_

_I wanna be your everything_

_I wanna be your everything_

_I wanna be your everything_

"That was so beautiful, Finn. Thank you."

XXX

"Should we tell them?" Finn asked as he entered his parents' home.

"Tell us what?" Carole wondered.

"It's a girl! Actually two, we're having twins!" Rachel exclaimed,

"What? Are you serious?" Carole asked.

"Yes, mom, I saw them and I heard the heart beats. They're doing really well."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations" and she went over to hug her son and his girlfriend.

"I really need to tell my dads, but I'm too tired. Goodnight" Rachel told Finn and Carole before she left their house.

"Goodnight" Finn told her and then she left.

XXX

Rachel entered her house and saw her dads sitting on the couch.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your day?" Hiram asked her.

"It was fine, Daddy. I found out what I'm having" she said before placing her hand on her stomach.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or not?" her other dad, Leroy asked.

"It's a girl! Well, actually two, Finn and I are having twins!"

Her dads began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Two little girls!" Hiram squealed. "I am so happy for you, honey" and he grabbed Rachel and then sat talking for the rest of the night.

**A/N: There you go, here's the next chapter. I should have the other chapter up here soon, but I am moving this weekend, so I am not really sure how much I'll be able to write. Anyway, still review. Much love, Stephanie **


	7. Daughters

_Chapter 7-Daughters_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**I also do not own "Daughters." It is owned by the great John Mayer. **

**Thanks to everyone who favorited or reviewed my story. You are all awesome! Without further ado, here is Chapter 7. **

Three weeks later

Rachel didn't want to get up. It was too early for school to even be starting. All she wanted to do was sleep. She hated that this pregnancy had caused her to lose her energy.

"Rachie, sweetheart, it's time to get up" Hiram shook Rachel so that she could get up.

"But, Dad, I just want to sleep all day. These girls are making it nearly impossible to get anything done." She told him.

"It's just because you are carrying twins. You have to support two growing people inside of you, instead of just one. You need to get up and go to school. Finn is probably waiting for you."

"Oh all right" she told him and got up and headed to the bathroom.

XXX

"Stand here" Finn instructed Kurt at Glee practice that afternoon.

"Finn, what's going on?"

"Shh…this has got to be perfect. I'm surprising Rachel today"

"What are you surprising her with, Hudson?" Puck wondered.

"You'll see, now can you please just stand over there?" and he pointed to a place near the piano.

Just then, Rachel entered crying. Finn went over to his girlfriend.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just look fat"

"You don't look fat. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Thank you for letting become a daddy. Just sit down; I have a surprise for you."

A few moments later, Mr. Schue walked in and noticed Finn, Puck, Artie, Kurt, Mike and the new transfer student, Nick sitting around the piano.

"Everyone, before I get started, there is something that I need to say. Rachel and I are having twins! Girls!" he exclaimed.

The whole club began shouting with joy, except Quinn, of course.

Finn continued: "I have a surprise for Rachel and our new little girls." He handed Puck his guitar and then began to sing:

_I know a girl_

_She puts the colors inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can _

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's going to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away _

_Now she's left _

_Cleaning up the mess he's made _

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Boys, you can break _

_You'll find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys will be gone without the warmth from_

_A woman's good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man _

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too _

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

"I sang that song to Rachel because I've been a terrible boyfriend. Ever since I learned that I was going to get two daughters, I was scared beyond words. Now that it's a reality, I just want you to know that I love you, Rachel Berry and there is nothing in this world that will make me stop. If you let me, I would like to name our baby girls Sophia and Isabella. I want you to choose the middle names. And as a token of my commitment to being a father, I present you, Rachel Berry with two bassinettes complete with bedding. I even had the girls' name embroidered in them, but I can get it reversed if you don't like the names I've chosen."

Rachel began to cry again as she saw the bassinettes that Finn had gotten for her.

"Finn, thank you so much for these gifts and I love the names you've chosen. You're the best boyfriend in the world." And she leaned into kiss him.

XXX

"Finn? I just wanted to tell you that what you did for Rachel in there was really sweet. You're going to be the best dad to those girls. I also came here to tell you that I am no longer going to try to neither get you back nor manipulate Rachel. You seem much happier with her than you ever did with me. Plus, I think that Puck wants to get back together with me." Quinn told him after Glee practice had concluded.

"Thank you, Quinn. Coming from you that means a lot." And Quinn exited the classroom leaving Finn still in there.

"Finn? What was that about?" Rachel wondered as she came back from using the restroom.

"Quinn and I have found closure. She is no longer going to try to neither get me back nor manipulate you."

"Really, Finn? That's so great." Rachel then went into hug him.

"Let's go home. We can keep these bassinettes at your place if you want. We should probably get a place of our own though. I don't want my parents to deal with two teenagers and their infants." Finn suggested.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Rachel told him.

"Good" and he kissed the top of her head as they walked out of Glee club together.

**A/N: So, there's Chapter 7. I hope you all liked it. I thought it turned out well, but your input is greatly appreciated. I am hopefully going to work on some more chapters this weekend. I just thought of a slew of ideas; I just need to write them down. Anywho, that's enough rambling. Happy reading! Reviews are love. Stephanie **


	8. A Question and an Answer

_Chapter 8-A Question and an Answer _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately.**

**I also do not own "Stolen". It belongs to Dashboard Confessional. **

**Thanks for everyone who has read my story. You are all awesome! **

Three weeks later

Finn had planned another surprise for Rachel. He was going to surprise Rachel with the girls' room when it came time for her to deliver. Rachel's dads had bought a house for them, but they weren't moving in just yet. Rachel was living at her dads' and Finn was at his parents until they were able to move into their home.

"This looks great" Finn said as he looked around his daughters' room for the first time since it had been done.

"Rachel is going to love it" Kurt added.

"The girls are going to be here so soon, which is why I need to ask a favor of you. Which rings do you like the best?" he asked as he pulled out a jewelry store catalog.

"Ooh, Finn, you've asked the right person" Kurt exclaimed.

"I knew that I could count on you."Finn told him.

"You should definitely get this one" Kurt told him pointing to a ring on a page.

"That is my favorite one too"

And with that, the two brothers walked out of the house and headed to the mall so that Finn could make Rachel Berry his fiancée.

XXX

"Finn, what are you doing? I am really not in the mood for your surprises." Rachel complained when Finn picked her up that evening.

"I think you'll like this surprise. Now can you just get in the truck? We have to drive here and it's rather far. I want to get there before dark."

Rachel just shook her head and got in the front seat of his truck.

"Where are we going? You know I hate surprises Finn. Can't you just tell me where you're taking me?" Rachel wondered as he drove away.

"You'll see when we get there."

Rachel just glared at Finn as he drove further and further away from Lima.

XXX

Rachel had fallen asleep moments after they had left Allen County. Finn was vastly approaching their destination: Lake Erie.

The sun had just set and the scenery surrounding them was breathtaking. Finn was glad that he had chosen this very spot to ask Rachel one simple question.

A few minutes had passed and he pulled into Lake Erie Beach. He looked out of his window and noticed Kurt setting up for Finn's major step. He then shook Rachel to wake her.

"Babe, we're here."

"Where are we?" Rachel asked groggily.

"Why don't you take a look and see for yourself?" he suggested.

Rachel looked outside of her window and noticed that they were at the beach. Rachel loved the beach. It was so calming.

"Well, let's get out" Finn advised her and he went over to the passenger's side of the truck and opened the door for Rachel. She got out.

"Finn, I can't believe you took me here. I love the beach!"

"I know, next to New York, it's your favorite place in the world." He told her.

"Why did you take me here? It's not my birthday." She wondered.

"I brought you here because there is something that I needed to ask you."

Just then, Kurt walked over to Finn's truck and placed a CD in the disc player. A familiar tune came on. Finn then began to serenade Rachel with the song.

_We watch the seasons pull up its own stakes _

_And catch the last weekend of the last week _

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart _

_You have stolen my heart_

"Rachel, you have stolen my heart. You have made me become a better person. You've made so happy. I have ecstasy levels that I didn't even know existed. I no longer feel ambushed by popularity with you. You have made me realized that it doesn't matter what people think of you. I believe in you so much, Rachel Berry and if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life believing in you. I promise to be there with you every step of the way and I promise to be the best dad I can to our daughters. I love you so much, so will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Rachel was on the verge of tears. "Finn, I would be honored to be your wife."

And he carefully placed the ring on her ring finger and danced (or at least tried to) with her barefoot on the beach.

**A/N: There is chapter 8. The beach is my favorite place in the world and since they kind of live near one, I thought why not. I am thinking of having Isabella be named Isabella Claire Hudson and Sophia be named Sophia Eve Hudson. Also, do you think Sophia better with a "ph" or with an "f"? Well, that's enough rambling. Reviews are love. Stephanie **


	9. And All That Jazz

_Chapter 9-And All That Jazz_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**I also do not own "Tears in Heaven". It belongs to Eric Clapton. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story. You are all awesome! **

"I can't believe it! I am going to be Mrs. Finn Hudson!" Rachel squealed as her and Finn left the beach.

"Babe, it's so surreal. Isn't it?" Finn asked.

"Yes it is. Who would have thought that I would become a mother and a wife in the same year? This year is going to be the best ever" Rachel said as she got into Finn's truck.

"Do you like the ring?" Finn asked.

"Yes, baby, I love it. I'm surprised it fits."Rachel told him. "My fingers are becoming more swollen by the minute." She added.

"Well, I think you look beautiful no matter how swollen your hands are." Finn told her.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, always" Finn replied.

XXX

It was after midnight when Finn and Rachel had finally arrived back in Lima. Rachel had fallen asleep in the front seat much like she did when they had first left. Finn didn't blame her though, it was really late and she was caring for twins. Instead of waking her, he parked the truck and carefully picked her up and carried inside her house to her room. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. He then got in his truck and drove to his house. He had this father business down. He was going to be one hell of a dad, he was sure of it.

XXX

"Good Morning, my beautiful fiancée" Finn told Rachel as she waddled into school the next morning.

"How can you find me attractive when I look like a whale?" Rachel asked.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You are stunning, Rachel Berry, even while pregnant." He told her.

"Thanks, babe" Rachel told him before making her way to her locker.

"Finn, I wanted to tell that I've decided on the middle names for the girls. Isabella's is going to be Claire and Sophia's is going to be Eve."

"I think those are nice names, Rach. There is really nothing that doesn't go well with Hudson." He told her.

"I think so too" she replied before shutting her locker and heading off to class.

XXX

"I think there's something wrong" Rachel bellowed in pain later that afternoon during Spanish class.

"What makes you think that?" Kurt asked her.

"Well, I haven't been feeling one baby kick. I just want to make sure that both my daughters are okay." She told him.

"You're right, that does sound that something is wrong. Let's get you to the hospital." And with that, he helped Rachel up and they explained to Mr. Schue what was happening and left. Kurt took out his phone and called Finn.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Kurt, I am kind of in class, but what's going on?" he wondered.

"Rachel and I are on our way to the hospital." Kurt told him.

"What? Is she okay?"

"We don't know Finn; she says that she has only been feeling one baby kick"

"Oh wow, I am on my way. I just need to tell my teacher what's going on."

XXX

Kurt and Rachel had made it to the hospital and Finn arrived moments later. Kurt waited in the waiting room and Finn went into the examination room with Rachel.

"So, Miss Berry, you say that you haven't felt one baby kick?" Dr. Wu asked to clarify.

"Yes, that is right" Rachel replied.

"Well, let's take a look" Dr. Wu instructed and Rachel lifted her shirt.

"Miss Berry, as far as you haven't been feeling the other baby kick, it appears that you've miscarried one twin. The other twin is still there. I am sorry. I'll leave you two alone."

And with that, Dr. Wu exited the examination room leaving Rachel and Finn in tears.

"What happened? Did I do something for me to lose the baby?" Rachel was nearly hysterical herself.

"Sweetheart, nobody knows why you miscarried. My guess is that she was too good to be on this earth. We still have one baby and for that, we should be thankful." And he leaned into kiss her.

"Thanks, Finn; now let's go before I get even more depressed."

XXX

After Finn had dropped Rachel off at her house (they were still going to get a place together, they were just waiting until they graduated), he went home, but he wasn't himself.

"Finn, honey, are you okay?" Carole wondered as she saw her son out of sync.

He broke down crying. "It's Rachel, s-s-she miscarried one of the twins" he finally managed to get out.

"I am so sorry, honey. Is there anything that I can do?" she asked.

"No, I just want to be left alone" and he left the living room and headed to his room. He spent the rest of the night crying.

XXX

Rachel was taking this loss much worse than Finn was. Not only was she beside herself, but she refused to get out of bed. She wanted to stop eating, but she knew that she couldn't do that on account of her other baby growing inside of her.

"Rachie, you have to get up and go to school" Hiram told her.

"No, it is just going to remind me of all the happy times I had there"

"You want to graduate don't you?" Hiram asked.

"Yes, Daddy, but can't I just finish school here?"

"You could, but you won't be able to see Finn if you decided to finish school here." He reminded her.

"Finn was the one who did this!" she barked.

"Honey, Finn did nothing. Sometimes these things, they just happen."

"Then why do I feel so lousy?" Rachel asked.

"Because you suffered the loss of your baby girl, you are bound to feel a little down. Just remember, I love you, Dad loves you and Finn loves you. Even this girl loves you."

Rachel just smiled and got up and got dressed for school.

XXX

Rachel and Finn were given condolences as they walked into school a few weeks later. They had been excused since this absence had been considered bereavement.

"I just heard about the baby. I am so sorry." Mercedes came up to them and handed them a card.

"Thank you" Rachel told her solemnly.

The rest of the Glee club gave them their condolences and during Glee rehearsal, they furthered their condolences by singing "Tears in Heaven"

_**Kurt**__: Would you know my name _

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_**Artie: **__I must be strong _

_And carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_**Quinn: **__Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_**Tina: **__I'll find my way_

_Through night and day_

_Cause I know I just can't stay _

_Here in heaven_

_**Mercedes: **__Time can bring you down_

_Time can bend your knees_

_Time can break your heart_

_Have your begging please_

_Begging place_

_**Puck: **__Beyond the door_

_There's peace, I'm sure _

_And I know there'll be no more_

_Tears in heaven_

_**All: **__Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong_

_And carry on_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_

Finn and Rachel had tears in their eyes as they went up to the Glee club and they all participated in a group hug. They could get through this loss, maybe not just by themselves, but with the help of their friends from Glee.

**A/N: This chapter made me cry as I was typing it. I hate to add some drama to the story, but I didn't want to make the whole story all fluff. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, reviews are love. Stephanie **


	10. Time Heals Everything

_Chapter 10-Time Heals Everything_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_It had been two weeks since the death of their daughter; Rachel and Finn were trying to do everything they could to cope with this loss. Their parents had even set them up with a grief counselor to help ease the pain. Even though Rachel was still pregnant with another baby girl, the loss of her twin couldn't explain why her twin sister had passed away. As Finn had told Rachel, their baby girl was far too good to be on this earth. _

Finn Hudson stared at the photo of Rachel's sonogram that he had taped to the inside of his locker. Tears began to stream down his face as he saw both babies, but now only baby was growing inside of Rachel. He felt like he was the one who did this to her, but he knew that there was a reason for their baby girl to be taken from them so soon.

"Hey, baby, are you doing okay?" Rachel asked Finn as she walked up to his locker. She noticed that he had been crying, so she knew that he wasn't okay.

"No, Rach, I've just lost one of my baby daughters. She's gone and she's never coming back." Finn began to cry again.

"Honey, it's okay. Maybe God was trying to tell us something. I remember when we first found out about the miscarriage, you told me that you thought that she was too good to be on this earth."

"You're amazing, did you know that?" Finn asked her.

"I think I've been told a time or two." and she leaned into kiss him before she waddled off to class.

XXX

Later that day, Rachel began to feel the pain of losing her baby. It hit her hard during health class. Luckily, her best friend, Kurt was there to help her through this difficult time.

"Kurt, why did I lose my baby girl? Was it something that I did?" Rachel asked.

"I am sure that it's nothing that you did. Someone once told me that when God has a place ready for someone up there, he'll take them away. He had a place ready for this little girl. Even though I don't believe in God, I do believe in finding a happily ever after. It's going to be okay, Rachel. I'm here for you. You'll get through this." And he turned to face her and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, Kurt. You're the best" she told him before turning around to again listen to the lecture.

XXX

A few more weeks passed and Finn and Rachel finally knew that there was a reason for their baby girl was taken from there.

"I shouldn't live in grief anymore. There was a reason for my baby girl to be taken from me." Rachel concluded.

"Yes there was, Rach. She wouldn't want us to mop around grieving about her. She would want us to go on living our lives. You know, maybe she was sick or something was wrong with her. Maybe that's why God took her from us. All I know is that I love that little girl even though she isn't here with me. I also know that I love you, Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Finn Hudson" and before they knew it, it was time for Glee club to start.

XXX

Rachel sat in the doctor's office waiting room waiting for her name to be called. Today was her 20 week check-up. She had made it to the halfway point. She was already exhausted and she still had 20 more weeks to go.

"Rachel Berry" the receptionist called. Rachel got up and went into the examination room. Finn was going to meet her there after football practice.

XXX

"Coach, I have to leave early today." Finn told Coach Beiste.

"Why the hell do you have to leave early, Hudson?" Beiste asked.

"My girlfriend has a doctor appointment and I need to be there to see how my baby is doing." He told her.

"I guess you can go, Hudson, only because I am a sucker for babies."

"Thanks, Coach" and with that, Finn was off to meet Rachel at the doctor's office.

XXX

Finn arrived at the doctor's office fifteen minutes later. Rachel was lying on the examination table still waiting for Dr. Wu to examine her.

"Finn, what are you doing here so early? I thought that you had practice." She asked him.

"I did, but Coach let me go early since I told her that I had to meet you here. Plus, she is a sucker for babies." He told her.

"That was nice of her" she told him and he gently kissed her head as Dr. Wu entered the room.

"Well, Miss Berry, you're 20 weeks along? Let's see how your baby is going, shall we?"

Rachel agreed and lifted up her shirt. She stared at the fetus on the screen and began to cry once again. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a wonderful fiancé and was almost the mother of a beautiful baby girl.

"Miss Berry, everything looks healthy with your baby. She is swallowing more and weighs about 10 ½ ounces." She is now able to suck her thumb."

Rachel began to cry once again as she knew that her baby was developing perfectly. She knew that nothing could go wrong with her and she would soon have the life that she always wanted.

XXX

Rachel began to walk out of the doctor's office to her car when Finn stopped her.

"Rach, there's something that I have to tell you." He told her while grabbing her arm.

He pulled her closer and began: "Rach, after seeing our baby in there and knowing that she is okay made me realize that even though we lost our other baby; we still are able to have a family. We took a little of you and little of me and we've created this human being. I was thinking on the way over that we should name her Faith after everything that we've been through with the miscarriage and there is nothing that faith can't do."

"Finn, I-I think that's a wonderful idea" and she kissed his cheek before walking toward her car again.

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I've been really busy with moving and I went out-of-town last weekend. I am hoping to work on this story some more in the next few weeks before school starts. Anyway, that's enough rambling. Please review! **


	11. A Very Kurt Baby Shower

_Chapter 11-A Very Kurt Baby Shower_

Two weeks later

Rachel was nearly seven months pregnant now. She and Finn were moving into their new home this weekend. Everything was perfect. Rachel and Finn had agreed to call their baby Faith after everything that had happened amongst the two of them. Since Kurt was his stepbrother, Finn took it upon himself to ask Kurt to help with Rachel's baby shower. Kurt, of course, accepted.

"No, I said that I wanted pink and yellow cupcakes" Kurt yelled into the phone receiver.

Today was Rachel's baby shower and Kurt wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for his soon-to-be sister-in-law. He had her baby shower all planned out. He had chosen the food, games and had even chosen what he was going to get Rachel for a present.

"Kurt, I told you that I don't want anything too extravagant" Rachel explained to him several times.

"Come on, Rach, you do want an extravagant baby shower. Kurt Hummel is planning it!" he replied.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Rachel replied back.

XXX

"Rachel, you look stunning!" Quinn exclaimed as she entered Finn and Rachel's home that they had finally moved into.

"No, I look fat" Rachel responded.

"Rachel, you are the most beautiful pregnant person to ever walk the planet" Quinn reassured her.

"Thanks, Quinn, you're a great friend"

"No problem, Rachel" and with that, Rachel waddled her way into the living room to start the party with Quinn following her.

XXX

"Thank you all for coming to my baby shower. Finn and I are very excited about becoming parents to our daughter. And I want to extend a very special thank you to my best friend and almost brother-in-law Kurt who planned all of this"

Rachel looked over at Kurt who was blushing from Rachel's kind words.

"Thanks, Rachel. I can't wait to be a part of your family." The two share a hug before continuing with opening the presents.

XXX

"Kurt, I love it!" Rachel squealed as she opened her eyes to see a crib that Kurt and Blaine had chosen for the baby.

"I knew that you would, Rach. There's more though" and Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked to the extra room.

Kurt opened the door and Rachel noticed that Kurt had decorated the room with pink and yellow colors specifically for Faith. Everything was in place-a changing table, a rocking chair and even her name above the place where her crib was going.

Rachel began to cry. This was the sweetest thing that Kurt had ever done for her. She was sure that Finn would love her room too.

"Thanks, Kurt. I can't wait to show Finn this when he gets home from his "guys" day with Puck."

"Actually, Rach, Finn already knew about this. He just wanted to keep this a secret until today. He was the one who chose the colors and the furniture. Blaine and I chose the crib and I decorated the room. He wanted to surprise you. Do you hate it, Rach?" Kurt asked.

"No, I absolutely love it." And with that, Rachel walked around her daughter's room grinning from cheek to cheek.

XXX

A few hours passed and the shower was now over. Rachel couldn't believe that she had so many great friends there to support her impending arrival. She had a wonderful fiancé and even more wonderful almost brother-in-law.

She sat on her couch waiting for Finn to arrive from his "guys" night with Puck. She turned on the TV to find some cooking show on the Food Network and started to watch it. Finn arrived home moments later.

"How is my beautiful, pregnant fiancée?" Finn asked when he entered the home.

"Wonderful. Thanks for the room, Finn. I love it" she told him.

"Did Kurt show you? I wanted it to be a surprise until after little Faith was born, but I'm glad you like it." And he leaned in to give his fiancée a passionate kiss.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took forever to update, but I haven't had the Internet at my house, but now that I do, I will uploading a lot more. I am not proud of this chapter, but it just for filler. Please read and review. Thanks! Stephanie **


	12. The Greatest Gift of All, Part 1

_Chapter 12-The Greatest Gift of All, Part I _

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Glee. **

**I also do not own "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" It belongs to Thompson Square and they reserve the rights to it. **

**Thanks to all who have read my story. You are all awesome! **

_This chapter is going to advance a little. Rachel is going to be in her final month of pregnancy. _

Finn and Rachel's senior prom was rapidly approaching. Rachel, however, was failing at trying to find a dress for the occasion. All the ones that she liked she couldn't afford and the ones that she could afford, she wasn't able to fit into. Finn had already found a tux suited for him and he was going to help his fiancée find the perfect prom dress, even if it meant standing in line for hours upon hours at the mall.

"What about this one?" Finn asked, pointing to a purple dress on the mannequin.

"I really do like that color, but I am not so sure about it."

"What is wrong with this one?" Finn asked.

"Finn, in case you haven't noticed, I am as a big as a house and nothing in this store is going to fit me right!" she bellowed.

"Rach, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I love you and our baby Faith. Now, can you just pick a dress so we can go home?"

"Sure" and she chose the purple dress that Finn had pointed out and they left the store and headed home.

XXX

Prom night had finally arrived. Rachel had Quinn come over to help her with the difficult task of getting ready. Finn had Kurt come over to help him with his wardrobe as well.

"Here is a little something that I would like you to have" Quinn told her. She carefully placed a barrette in Rachel's auburn hair and showed Rachel.

"Thanks Quinn. I knew that there was something missing" and she got up from the chair she was sitting in to glance at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect. Thanks again, Quinn." Rachel told her.

"No problem"

Moments later, Finn entered the living room to notice his pregnant fiancée in her prom dress. She had never looked so beautiful in all her life.

"You look beautiful" Finn told her.

"Thank you" Rachel replied.

"Shall we go?" Finn asked.

"Yes" and Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and they headed out of the house and made their way to the school.

XXX

The music started to play. A familiar tune that Finn and Rachel had heard a time or two before came on the P.A. system.

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof _

_Talkin' bout everything under the moon _

_With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume _

_All I could think about was my next move _

_Oh, but you were so shy and so was I_

_Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe _

_When you smiled and said to me…_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not?_

_Are we gonna do this or what? _

_I think you know I like you a lot _

_But you're about to miss your shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not? _

Rachel listened to the lyrics and gave Finn a kiss.

"What was that for?" Finn wondered.

"Well, the song asked if I was going to kiss you or not, so I did kiss you."

"Oh, well, that was a very good move on your account" and they made their way further into the gym where the dance was taking place.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but I love hearing it. Thank you for everything. You're such an amazing fiancé. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I love you Finn Hudson. I am glad that after everything that has happened with the miscarriage, you've stuck with me and now we're about to embark on the next journey of our lives—parenthood."

"Rach, I love you more than anything in this world. I don't know what I've done to deserve you. You are everything that I never knew existed. You are a wonderful person inside and out. Rachel Berry, thank you for taking a chance on me and wanting to spend the rest of your life with me." And with that, they just spend a few moments staring into each other's eyes.

XXX

"Children, it is now time to announce the winner of this year's Prom Queen and King. First for King, drum roll please" Principal Figgins announced.

"Your 2012 Prom King is….Finn Hudson!"

The crowd started applauding as Finn made his way to the stage to receive his crown.

"And now your 2012 Prom Queen is….well, what a coincidence! Rachel Berry"

Rachel looked shocked as she didn't expect to win this, but she managed to grin as she waddled her way to the stage where her fiancé was standing to receive her tiara.

Finn and Rachel stood on stage for a while to take pictures. Suddenly, Rachel began to feel uncomfortable. She hadn't a clue what it could be. Maybe she was standing too long or the excitement from winning Prom Queen was more than she could take. Just then, Rachel looked down to notice a wet puddle underneath her.

"Finn?" she shook him, but Finn was still too caught up in the moment of winning Prom King.

"Uh, Finn" she shook him again. Just then, Finn looked over to see his fiancée holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face.

"Rach, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The baby" was all she could muster to say.

"What about the baby?" he asked again.

"She's coming!" Rachel bellowed.

"What? You mean, she's coming right now?"

"Well, if we don't hurry it up and make it to the hospital, then yes, she will!" Rachel barked.

"Let's get out of here!" and he grabbed Rachel's hand and made their way to his truck.

**A/N: So….I ended it on a cliffhanger. I decided to make this a two-part chapter as I wanted to include prom, but also the birth. I am going to update this as soon as possible. Please review! Stephanie **


	13. The Greatest Gift of All, Part 2

_Chapter 13-The Greatest Gift of All, Part 2_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**I also want to wish Mark Salling (Puck) a Happy 29****th**** Birthday! (August 17****th****) **

**Thanks to all who has read my story. You are too wonderful. **

Finn looked over at Rachel who was sweating and grimacing through the pain of her contractions. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was about to become a father and Rachel was about to become a mother.

"Excuse me? My fiancée is about to have a baby. Can we get a wheelchair or something?" Finn asked the receptionist as he and Rachel raced through the maternity ward of the hospital.

Just then, an orderly came around to where Rachel was standing and Rachel carefully sat down in the wheelchair

"How far apart are your contractions?" the orderly asked.

"About six minutes" Rachel replied.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and they were off to her labor room.

XXX

"Finn Hudson, you son of a bitch! You did this to me!" Rachel barked.

Finn just stood there grasping her hand. Just then, Dr. Wu entered Rachel's room to examine her.

"Well, Miss Berry, you are progressing very well for your age. You are already dilated seven centimeters"

"Is that a good thing?" Finn wondered.

"Yes, Mr. Hudson, it is. That means that Rachel's yelling and vulgar language will cease as soon as your baby is born."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief.

XXX

"Alright, Rachel, it looks like you are about ready to push. When I count to 10, I want you to push as hard as you can. Do you think you can do that?" Dr. Wu asked.

Rachel shook her head yes.

Finn looked to see his daughter being born. She had a full head of auburn hair, just like her mother. A few tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, what? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I've never seen anything like this before. You are amazing, Rachel Berry and I am proud to call you your fiancé."

"Isn't that sweet? But let's hurry up and get this little baby out of you." Dr. Wu instructed.

A few moments later, the room filled with crying. Finn looked over to see the little person that he and Rachel had created—their daughter Faith Ashley Hudson.

Dr. Wu cleaned Faith off and handed her to Finn and Rachel.

"She's perfect, Rach. Thank you for everything; you are the most amazing person on the planet. I can't wait to see what parenthood has in store for us and to see how well we can handle this little girl all on our own." And he leaned over to give Faith a kiss.

"Finn, you are going to make a wonderful father. I am so glad that I have you in my life."

Just then, Kurt burst through the door with Blaine tagging along.

"Geez, Rach, way to break up an exciting moment!" he shouted.

"Sorry to disrupt the prom, but someone decided that she wanted to join us today. Everyone, Finn and I would like you to meet the newest addition to the Hudson family, Faith Ashley Hudson." And she immediately handed the baby over to Kurt.

"Hi there, baby Faith. My name is Uncle Kurt and this is Uncle Blaine. We're going to spoil you rotten. We are going to teach you to be in style, how to accessorize, which colors to wear, well I'm going to do that, Blaine is going to teach you sports. You must never ever root for Michigan, always root for Ohio State."

Kurt then handed Faith back to her parents and skipped out of the room with the biggest smile on his face.

XXX

It was getting late so Finn decided to get some sleep. He decided that he better do it now since he'll probably never be able to sleep once Faith comes home. He grabbed a blanket that he had brought and curled up on the chair next to Rachel, who was already fast asleep.

**A/N: Well, there's this chapter. I am not proud of it, but I wanted to finish it. Anyway, please still review. Also, I am finished with this story. Thank you to everyone who has read it, you are also awesome! Much love, Stephanie **


End file.
